Hyrules most crazy girls
by SailorNeoSerenity
Summary: what happens when girls who makes trouble through the land will hyrule ever be the same.... please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Oh No……  
  
By: ME AnnieCat  
  
  
  
I wrote this for fun I hope you like  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
AmberWolf: where should we go now?  
  
AnnieCat: how about somewhere to eat  
  
AmandaBrat: I agree where should we go  
  
AmberWolf: How about there *she pointed to a fast food place named buck of cuccos*  
  
AmandaBrat: hmm…. Sounds good to me  
  
AmberWolf: we would like a buck of cucco legs  
  
Familiar voice: that'll be 16 rupees at the first window  
  
AnnieCat: I've heard that voice somewhere  
  
AmberWolf: come to think of it I have to  
  
Duo: here's your food  
  
AnnieCat *laughing*  
  
AmandaBrat: thank you  
  
CuccoGirl: look what they did to the poor cuccos *starts to cry*  
  
Boy: they sure taste good  
  
The three girls head for a peaceful place in the field or will it be peaceful  
  
AmberWolf: was that Duo *walking away from the fast-food place dragging the laughing girl*  
  
AmandaBrat: who's he  
  
AmberWolf: I'll tell you later after we eat  
  
AmandaBrat: this looks like a good spot  
  
*suddenly a poe appeared*  
  
AnnieCat: can I keep it Amber  
  
AmberWolf: sure but make sure it doesn't eat the cucco legs  
  
AnnieCat: ^_^ *gets her hand burned* ouch it hurt me *starts crying*  
  
AmandaBrat: *cover her ears* someone make her stop  
  
AmberWolf: *hits AnnieCat on the head with her plastic sword*  
  
AmandaBrat: let's go to the library I have to get a book  
  
AnnieCat: ok let's go  
  
AmberWolf: look at the size of this it must almost taller than the castle  
  
AmandaBrat: that's because nobody cares about the princess  
  
AnnieCat: this place is bigger than the castle  
  
Someone in the room: that's because nobody cares about the princess  
  
Everyone: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Amanda runs toward a bookshelf after a bookshelf*  
  
AnnieCat: *an idea popped into her head*  
  
AmberWolf: *amber was walking and suddenly she tripped over a book and fell into a bookshelf it fell to the ground*  
  
The librarian: out now  
  
AnnieCat: fine :p  
  
*Amanda came running from the library*  
  
AmandaBrat: let's go to the lost woods I heard there's a monster there  
  
AnnieCat: yeah let's go  
  
Link: wait for me  
  
To be con…………………… Please R&R or Prince SnowBall will be after you  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
what will be waiting for them in the lost woods wait and find out 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2: Oh great more crazy people  
  
By: Me AnnieCat!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The chapter of my story ^_~  
  
………………………………………………………………………………  
  
AnnieCat: God you scared me  
  
AmberWolf: Where did you come from I mean you just popped out of nowhere  
  
Link: There *link pointed at the field*  
  
AmandaBrat: come on let's go before I get really bored and play hide and link  
  
Link: I agree let's go  
  
*They entered the lost woods and instead of saria's song someone was singing the meow meow mix song  
  
AmandaBrat: Annie I think snowball is hungry  
  
AnnieCat: here you go kitty  
  
AmberWolf: how do we get pass this thing *she looked at the huge monster making earthquakes*  
  
Link: darn I left my bow at the palace  
  
AnnieCat: the princess must have broke it  
  
Link: if she did it would the fifth one this week  
  
AmberWolf: do you have anything useful we can use  
  
Link: din's fire  
  
AmberWolf: that'll work  
  
*Amber held it to mouth and breathed into it the flames where huge and killed the monster*  
  
AmberWolf: bad breath always does the trick  
  
AmandaBrat: ok now how do we get the temple  
  
Link: with my hookshoot ok grab on  
  
AnnieCat: that was fun  
  
AmberWolf: well here we are  
  
*Suddenly a ugly guy popped out of a nearby picture*  
  
AnnieCat: I got a idea  
  
*takes out a radio and the background music for dancing queen comes on*  
  
AnnieCat: Ooh Ooh you can dance you can jive…  
  
*Link and Phantom join in*  
  
All 3: Having the time of your life, ooh ooh, see that girl…….  
  
*Amber picked up Link's shield and hit PGanon on his head*  
  
AmandaBrat: Where should we go next  
  
AmberWolf: how about Lake Hylia  
  
AnnieCat: maybe we can get something to eat there  
  
AmberWolf: What do you mean we can't go in  
  
Guy at Gate: that's what I said  
  
Link: I know how to get in to the Gerudo Valley  
  
AnnieCat: yay I always wanted to join the Gerudo Warriors  
  
AmberWolf: oh great the bridge is cut now how do we get there  
  
Link: jump  
  
*Link pushed Amber off the side*  
  
AmandaBrat: that looks like fun  
  
*they jumped in*  
  
*they saw a stage set up in the middle of the lake there was person ready to sing on the stage*  
  
Link:no not her  
  
To be con…………………………………….. please R&R 


End file.
